


Love at the dentist

by ayuwazamisaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kids!ChanBaek, M/M, dentist fears, remember chanyeol in his ferret loving era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't like going to the dentist. But then he meets a certain dark haired smiley kid whose name he didn't know. Soon he starts  to look forward to his visits to the dentist because, well, he is there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What a stupid title. Even a stupider story. I don't know whether this is fluff or crack but well its Baekyeol. They are entitled for both. So this is what you get when you suddenly wake up in the morning, disoriented from a dream, but really sure it had something to with the dentist. I can't remember whether I had a makeout session with the dentist or anything. But then comes Baekyeol to mind while I was trying to figure out whether I had made out with the dentist in the dream and BAM I rushed out of bed, grabbed a pen and wrote down;
> 
> Dentist.  
> Baekyeol. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's a oneshot and I wonder whether I did justice to my dream though. ENJOY! XD
> 
> (Was cross-posted at AFF)

The first time Byun Baekhyun met the hyper kid was on his first visit to the dentist. They had moved recently and were in a new town, and therefore his mother had thought that today was a good day to get acquainted with the local dentist.

The problem was Baekhyun hated the dentist, like every kid of his age did. He hated the antiseptic smell of the room. He hated the way the white-robed man would always say, “It wont hurt. Don’t worry.” He hated how the man would poke things into his mouth, prod his gums, squirt some liquid, and do some nonsense. His teeth were fine thank you very much. But his mother thought otherwise.

So here he was, sitting on a painfully hard (another reason to hate the dentist) plastic bright yellow seat, those long seats you get in hospitals and train stations and sometimes in cafés, bored out of his mind. The walls were white, with silly diagrams of teeth and tips and warnings for no smoking. There were two doors to the room, one to enter from outside, the other to enter to where the dentist was. The doorway to Hell. The only other kid who had been here had now gone into that Hell. Baekhyun had been having fun counting the number of times the boy had flinched when Baekhyun popped his bubblegum. He glanced at his mother to see her happily reading a book, not care in the world while he was just…there sitting. 

He looked at the only other person in the room, an old man who was staring at the white wall in front of him. He had been staring at it for a while. Baekhyun settled down to stare at the wall too. A few seconds into it, he shifted in his chair, and stared at the man. The man didn’t move. Baekhyun wondered whether the man was dead. Can people die with their eyes open? Consumed with curiosity, he got down from his seat and went to the man, neither man nor his mother noticing him. He stood next to the man and stared harder. He even popped his bubblegum twice. Man didn’t move. Panicking a little, he turned to his mother to ask whether people can die with their eyes open but then, the eyes blinked. The man breathed.

Oh. He wasn’t dead. Feeling disappointed, he went back to his seat. His legs dangled. He moved them in the air, backwards, forwards. He chewed his now tasteless gum and took it out. He stuck it on the seat, a pink patch against the bright yellow. He was bored. Byun Baekhyun was bored. And a bored Baekhyun cannot stay still. He decided to wander off. Maybe to the drinks machine he had seen on the way here. Yup. He stood up—and the door to the dentist opened.

Two people entered and Baekhyun’s eyes were immediately drawn to the shorter. Chubby around the cheeks, a shock of dark hair over his forehead and round glasses covered his eyes. Nothing remarkable, except for that big grin on his face.

“Omma am I going to see Mr.Scalley and Ham today?”

The mother looked down and nodded at her son. “If you are patient enough,” she warned. “And stop giving names to the scalpel and hammer Channie.” The kid snapped his mouth shut and sat down, body stiff as a ruler. A few seconds passed and he loosened up.

“Omma when can we go in?”

His mother had reached out to the coffee table to get some magazines and was now shifting through them. “After they go,” she said, distractedly nodding at Baekhyun's direction. The glasses boy looked at him and smiled.

“Hello,” he said, “aren’t you going to sit?” Baekhyun blinked. Then only did he realize that he had been standing the whole time. He plopped down quickly.

The glasses boy who had been looking interestedly now asked, “Are you here for the braces?”

Baekhyun frowned. “No.”

“Then?”

He glanced at his mother. Then at the floor. “Urm. I don’t know.”

He heard a loud guffaw. With wide eyes, he looked at the glasses boy who was laughing like, well, a retard. It made his mother set down his book, and even the half-dead man got startled from his staring.

“Woah,” Baekhyun couldn’t help saying, “You brought him back from the half-dead!”

The boy who was laughing paused and asked, “Who?”

“Him.” Baekhyun pointed at the old man then put it down because it was rude to point at people.

“Him?” Glasses boy, however, had no qualms of pointing and pointed his forefinger at the man most steadily.

Fortunately, the nurse came out and called, “Mr. Kim!” before the old man could react to the rude finger-pointing. Old man Mr. Kim shuffled forward. The wide-eyed flinching kid from earlier came out with his mother and it was clear that he had cried. Baekhyun gulped. That would be him next.

He tried to smile at the poor boy but it came out like a grimace and that probably frightened the kid more.

“Ah Kyungsoo!” said Glasses boy quite friendly. It actually made the boy flinch. Giving a scared glance at both of them, he scrambled after his mother.

“Is he always like that?” Baekhyun asked. Glasses boy shrugged. “Yup.”

He stared at him for a moment then said, “'I’m here to get braces.”

“Oh.”

“My front teeth are crooked,” the boy continued, flashing his pearly whites and frankly, Baekhyun couldn’t see anything wrong in them.

“Really?” he said, leaning forward on his chair. Glasses boy mirrored his movement and now they were nose to nose, Baekhyun examining the boy’s teeth and the boy…sniffing his hair.

“You smell nice. Like strawberries. I like strawberries,” the boy announced. Baekhyun blinked.

“Uh. Thank you.”

Suddenly, they heard a drilling sound from behind the door. Baekhyun’s insides squeezed in terror. “He’s using the Drill on the man!” he whispered frantically to the boy.

“The drill?” The boy smiled. “I like the drill. I have seen it work too. The front part goes inside the tooth and then you can see a hole—”

“Staaahp!” Baekhyun cried, clapping a hand over the boy’s mouth. His eyes widened as he took in Baekhyun’s pale state.

“Don’t tell me you are scared?”

“Scared? Me?” Baekhyun said wildly. “I’m not scared!”

“You are!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

“Nooo!”

“Noo!”

“Yes!” Baekhyun said then scowled. “You cheated!”

Glasses boy smiled widely. “You are cute,” he said. Baekhyun spluttered. “What.”

“But you’ll be okay. The dentist is harmless, really. He’s actually my uncle you know. He’s a good man,” the boy said, trying to reassure.

Baekhyun looked at him skeptically.

“Really,” the boy said, widening his doe-like eyes.

“Mrs. Byun!”

They both looked up to that the nurse was back and old man Mr. Kim came out, rubbing his jaw. He was scowling. Giving a dark glance to both boys he passed them. Baekhyun started to cold-sweat again.

“I think people hate me,” the boy whispered suddenly.

Baekhyun whipped his head around to face him, fear forgotten. “What.”

The boy pouted. “Most people don’t smile at me when I talk to them. Look at that Kyungsoo. He was scared. And now that man—” He broke off when Baekhyun flicked his forehead.

“Look. You are nice okay? See, I’m smiling!” the boy looked at him and Baekhyun felt utterly ridiculous for smiling so widely but it felt worth when the boy smiled brightly in return. Baekhyun liked it when the boy smiled. It lit up his whole face and it made him remind of the sun. It was also the smile he came to love in the future.

“Oh! So you are,” he giggled. He clapped his hands in glee.

“Baekhyun, lets go,” his mother said, having put her book away.

He nodded and stood up. He felt nervous. Would the dentist try to drill his teeth too?

“It’s going to be okay,” the boy said patiently. He even stood up and came in front of Baekhyun.

“Here, eat this after you are done,” he said, and gave him a candy from his pocket. Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice that the boy was shorter than him. Was he younger than him?

“Now go,” he said, pushing Baekhyun forward. The two mothers watched their sons silently as Baekhyun was coaxed by the boy and they smiled at each other.

“Hello, I’m Mrs. Byun,” said Baekhyun’s mother.

The other woman smiled. “I’m Mrs. Park.”

 

 

The second time Baekhyun met the Glasses boy was on his second visit to the dentist. It was one year later. During that one year, he had diligently brushed his teeth and ate few sweets so that there would be a less probability of visiting the dentist. He would have liked that to continue but the yearly visit to the dentist couldn’t be deterred. He was having a cold sweat at the thought of having his teeth polished, urgh. His teeth didn’t need to be polished. He liked his teeth unpolished thank you very much. But his mother thought otherwise. So here he was, sitting on the painfully hard plastic bright yellow seat, swinging his legs under the chair. He was amazed to see that now, if he stretched a little, his shoes would touch the floor.

The doorway to Hell opened, and to his surprise it was wide-eyes flinching boy Kyungsoo. The nurse behind him called out, “Mr. Kim!” and the old man he hadn’t noticed earlier stood up. Baekhyun stared. Old man Mr. Kim looked the same.

Kyungsoo walked past him but then his eyes slid to meet his.

“Hello,” he said, smiling. Kyungsoo looked at him and frowned. And then his eyes widened further as if he recognized Baekhyun and he smiled.

“Hello,” he replied in a soft voice. “Where’s your friend?”

“Friend?”

“That boy who was wearing glasses earlier?”

“Oh him. He’s not a friend.”

“Really? You two seemed awfully close for strangers. Sniffing each others’ hair and all.”

Baekhyun stared. Where did that teary-eyed scared boy go? Maybe he had grown up too.

The door on the other side opened with a bang and two people came in. Baekhyun’s eyes were immediately drawn to the shorter one. Face thinner now, his dark hair longer with a set of straight teeth, there he was.

“Hey!” the boy said. Baekhyun smiled. Glasses boy was here. He didn’t feel scared anymore.

“Oh you are smiling!” the boy exclaimed.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes comically and Glasses boy laughed. Kyungsoo at his side muttered, “He’s weird.”

Baekhyun frowned. “No he isn’t!” And he shifted to the left so that the glasses boy could sit beside him. To his surprise, the bubblegum he had pasted one year ago was still there, on the side of his chair dark with age. He poked it with his finger and smiled.

“I’m Chanyeol by the way,” he said after sitting down. Their mothers were sitting together too and chatting now. His mother’s book was put away.

He turned back to Glasses boy Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, nice to meet ya.”

They both turned to Kyungsoo expectantly. The boy gave them his wide-eyed stare and said, “Kyungsoo, but you already know that.”

Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder and said, “Look I removed my braces last month. Aren’t they straight?”

Baekhyun leaned forward and Chanyeol mirrored him and they ended up very close. Baekhyun felt envious of the teeth.

“How come they are so white and shiny?” he whined. He watched Chanyeol close his mouth and purse his lips. The lips tinged red when he released them with a pop. He was fascinated.

“I got them polished,” Chanyeol said and he watched the way his pink lips moved as he pronounced each word. He saw Kyungsoo look at him suspiciously so he backed away.

“Polished? That’s what you get when you get them polished? Oh wow,” he said instead. “I’m going to get mine polished too.”

“Now?”

At his nod, Chanyeol clapped his hands excitedly. “You know, when they are being polished, your teeth feels really numb and it tingles and when the dentist—”

“Staaaaaahp!”

Baekhyun refrained from clapping his hand over the boy’s mouth because he was feeling squeamish from watching his lips and well he wanted to do that but he didn’t.

Chanyeol blinked. “Don’t tell me you are still scared?”

“I’m not.”

“How old are you anyway?”

Baekhyun blinked at the random question but he replied, “Fourteen.”

“I’m thirteen.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I’m younger!” he shouted with glee. Baekhyun was glad that there wasn’t a ‘Please be silent’ sign in the room despite the numerous ‘No smoking’ boards.

He was also glad that he was older than Chanyeol. He tried not to think too much of the feeling.

 

 

 

The third time he met Chanyeol was on another visit to the dentist. It was Christmas of the same year and he had eaten more sweets than he should have after the last visit resulting in cavities.

“Hello,” he said to the kneeling boy beside the Christmas tree. Chanyeol gave a start and straightened, knocking his head on a branch of the artificial tree.

“Oh hi!”

Baekhyun was shocked.

One, because Chanyeol was tall. He was taller than him now, by a head or so. And Baekhyun was standing perfectly in line with his rosy full lips. Two, because of his voice. Chanyeol’s voice earlier was normal, it sounded like his one. But the new Chanyeol, his was deeper. A baritone voice, he recalled from his singing classes. Three, he wasn’t wearing glasses anymore. Contacts maybe?

“Uncle’s not in at the moment, and I’m here to decorate his sad tree,” Chanyeol said, hanging a silver star between the branches.

Still trying to get used to his voice, Baekhyun asked, “Why is the tree sad?”

“Because,” Chanyeol paused dramatically, “it has no decorations!” He prodded a branch. “How can you celebrate Christmas without a properly decorated tree?”

“Oh.”

“Now that you are here, and has got nothing to do, help me decorate,” the boy ordered. Baekhyun frowned. “I have a book to read.”

Chanyeol looked at him from under the branches and stepped towards him. Baekhyun blinked at the sudden proximity.

“You’d read rather than spend time with me?” he asked then. His doe eyes got wide and dewy and his mouth turned to a pout.

What.

“No no no I’ll decorate with you,” Baekhyun said hastily, bending and taking a bauble from under the tree. He placed it on a branch and wound the string around the plastic.

“Look I’m helping you. See?”

He glanced at Chanyeol and he was smiling. It was a soft smile, a tender one and it brought a certain ache in his heart. He finally managed to place what he was feeling for this cute stranger. ‘Stranger’ because, he only knew his name. ‘Cute’ because, well, he was adorable to Baekhyun.

And this feeling, this fluffy, pinkish feeling with purple butterflies in his stomach, this feeling was love.

He liked him. He loved this cute stranger.

 

 

 

The fifth time he went to visit the dentist, he didn’t appear. Baekhyun was no longer scared of the dentist, all because of Chanyeol. He actually looked forward to it. Coincidence or whatever, every time he went to the dentist, Chanyeol was there. He had been eager on meeting him, to spend some more time with him, to exchange numbers; he had planned it all out. But he never came. Struggling with his embarrassment, he managed to ask the dentist.

“Excuse me, but why didn’t Chanyeol come today?”

Mr. Park looked up from his notepad, surprised. “You know my nephew?”

“We have met in here.”

“Ah…well he moved away. They went to the city last month.”

“What really? Isn’t he coming back?”

Mr. Park shrugged. “I don't know.”

Baekhyun was devastated. He moped for days, on what he could have done, what Chanyeol would have said, what they could have been. But then he realized that it was no use hanging on to him and so he let go. His budding crush, it withered away. But the memories they stayed on. Baekhyun still had the candy Chanyeol had given him on that first day. Well he had eaten the toffee, but he had kept the wrapper.

He went through middle school with the wrapper by his side. When things got hard, he would clutch is in his hands and remember Chanyeol’s words ‘you’ll be okay’. Fortunately he didn’t spend it alone. Kyungsoo was in the same school and he was glad for it. They would sometimes talk of Chanyeol and that was it. Baekhyun had moved on, but they do say that you can’t forget your first love.

 

 

 

It was high school. Baekhyun was in his second year and working over his Math homework that morning when the teacher came in with an announcement.

“Good morning. Today we have a transfer student. He was in his advanced placement class of his earlier high school so he is younger than you guys,” the teacher said. “But I think you’ll get along well.”

Baekhyun looked up from his books. A long-legged guy came into the class, his dark hair long, and a pearly white grin on his face. Baekhyun’s pencil dropped with a clatter from his lifeless hands.

“Hello, I’m Park Chanyeol. Please take care of me.”

That voice.

His doe eyes swept through the class, passed over Baekhyun then came back again. His jaw dropped.

“B-Baekhyun?!”

END


End file.
